Palace
A Palace is the centre of the city. From here, players can see the status of their city, change their tax rate, make sacrifices to the gods, and choose the Governor. Resource production priorities and viewing the areas under control of this city also happen through the palace. Upgrading the palace allows players to gain control of new lands, expand resource production, and conquer more cities. Other buildings requiring the palace, and the maximum level palace needed to upgrade the building to level 20: Village (Max Level: 19) Warehouse (Max Level: 20) Ally base (Max Level: 2) University (Max Level: 2) All cities come with a palace already built and in place. This initial palace is at level 1. | 1 | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | Control 1 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 100,000 |- | 2 | 2,400 | 5,500 | 3,200 | 1,350 | 100 | None | 1:00:00 | Control 1 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 200,000 |- | 3 | 2,880 | 6,750 | 3,840 | 1,620 | 285 | Ramparts (1) | 1:12:00 | Control 1 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 350,000 |- | 4 | 3,456 | 7,000 | 4,608 | 1,944 | 570 | Ramparts (2) | 1:40:48 | Control 2 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 550,000 |- | 5 | 4,147 | 8,400 | 5,529 | 2,332 | 950 | Ramparts (3) | 2:21:07 | Control 2 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 800,000 |- | 6 | 5,805 | 11,760 | 7,740 | 3,264 | 1,815 | Ramparts (4) | 3:03:27 | Control 2 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 1,100,000 |- | 7 | 8,127 | 16,464 | 10,836 | 4,569 | 2,540 | Ramparts (5) | 3:58:29 | Control 3 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 1,450,000 |- | 8 | 11,377 | 23,049 | 15,170 | 6,396 | 3,205 | Ramparts (6) | 5:10:01 | Control 3 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 1,850,000 |- | 9 | 15,927 | 32,268 | 21,238 | 8,954 | 4,000 | Ramparts (7) | 6:43:01 | Control 3 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 2,300,000 |- | 10 | 22,297 | 45,175 | 29,733 | 12,535 | 5,880 | Ramparts (8) | 8:43:55 | Control 4 wildlands, capture 0 territories. The upper limit of gold is 2,800,000 |- | 11 | 28,986 | 54,210 | 41,626 | 16,295 | 6,765 | Ramparts (9) | 11:21:05 | Control 4 wildlands, capture 1 territories. The upper limit of gold is 3,350,000 |- | 12 | 37,681 | 65,052 | 58,276 | 21,183 | 7,685 | Ramparts (10) | 14:45:24 | Control 4 wildlands, capture 1 territories. The upper limit of gold is 3,950,000 |- | 13 | 48,985 | 78,062 | 81,586 | 27,537 | 8,775 | Ramparts (11) | 17:42:28 | Control 5 wildlands, capture 2 territories. The upper limit of gold is 4,600,000 |- | 14 | 63,680 | 93,674 | 114,220 | 35,798 | 11,490 | Ramparts (12) | 21:14:57 | Control 5 wildlands, capture 2 territories. The upper limit of gold is 5,300,000 |- | 15 | 82,784 | 112,408 | 159,908 | 46,537 | 12,820 | Ramparts (13) | 25:29:56 | Control 5 wildlands, capture 3 territories. The upper limit of gold is 6,050,000 |- | 16 | 99,340 | 134,889 | 191,889 | 55,844 | 14,135 | Ramparts (14) | 30:35:55 | Control 6 wildlands, capture 3 territories. The upper limit of gold is 6,850,000 |- | 17 | 119,208 | 161,866 | 230,266 | 67,012 | 14,930 | Ramparts (15) | 36:43:06 | Control 6 wildlands, capture 4 territories. The upper limit of gold is 7,700,000 |- | 18 | 143,049 | 194,239 | 276,319 | 80,414 | 17,965 | Ramparts (16) | 44:03:43 | Control 6 wildlands, capture 4 territories. The upper limit of gold is 8,600,000 |- | 19 | 171,658 | 233,086 | 331,582 | 96,496 | 19,100 | Ramparts (17) | 52:52:27 | Control 7 wildlands, capture 5 territories. The upper limit of gold is 9,550,000 |- | 20 | 205,989 | 279,703 | 397,898 | 115,795 | 20,165 | Ramparts (18) | 63:26:56 | Control 7 wildlands, capture 5 territories. The upper limit of gold is 10,550,000 |- | 21 | 247,186 | 335,643 | 477,477 | 138,954 | 21,295 | Ramparts (19) | 76:08:19 | Control 7 wildlands, capture 6 territories. The upper limit of gold is 11,600,000 |- | 22 | 296,623 | 402,771 | 572,972 | 166,744 | 25,180 | Ramparts (20) | 83:45:08 | Control 8 wildlands, capture 6 territories. The upper limit of gold is 12,700,000 |- | 23 | 355,947 | 483,325 | 687,566 | 200,092 | 26,565 | Ramparts (21) | 92:07:38 | Control 8 wildlands, capture 7 territories. The upper limit of gold is 13,850,000 |- | 24 | 427,136 | 579,990 | 825,079 | 240,110 | 28,005 | Ramparts (22) | 101:20:23 | Control 8 wildlands, capture 7 territories. The upper limit of gold is 15,050,000 |- | 25 | 512,563 | 695,988 | 990,094 | 288,132 | 29,515 | Ramparts (23) | 111:28:25 | Control 9 wildlands, capture 8 territories. The upper limit of gold is 16,300,000 |- | 26 | 563,819 | 765,586 | 1,089,103 | 316,945 | 34,400 | Ramparts (24) | 122:37:15 | Control 9 wildlands, capture 8 territories. The upper limit of gold is 17,600,000 |- | 27 | 620,200 | 842,144 | 1,198,013 | 348,639 | 36,210 | Ramparts (25) | 134:52:58 | Control 9 wildlands, capture 9 territories. The upper limit of gold is 18,950,000 |- | 28 | 682,220 | 926,358 | 1,317,814 | 383,502 | 38,075 | Ramparts (26) | 148:22:15 | Control 10 wildlands, capture 9 territories. The upper limit of gold is 20,350,000 |- | 29 | 750,442 | 1,018,993 | 1,449,595 | 421,852 | 40,020 | Ramparts (27) | 163:12:28 | Control 10 wildlands, capture 10 territories. The upper limit of gold is 21,800,000 |- | 30 | 825,486 | 1,120,892 | 1,594,554 | 464,037 | 46,060 | Ramparts (28) | 179:31:42 | Control 10 wildlands, capture 10 territories. The upper limit of gold is 23,300,000 |} *Note: A tip says that when your Palace is level 10, you can enslave other players' cities; however, you cannot enslave other players' cities until you have a level 11 Palace. *Note: Every palace level, up to level 20, will increase the available outskirts building slots by 1, with every 5th level giving 2, and the 20th level giving 4. *The Demolition Time for each stage is always half of the time (rounded down) you would need to upgrade it to the next level. *The resources you regain for downgrading a building are always 1/3 (33.333...%) of the resources you invested for the last upgrade. Category:Buildings